1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to healthcare management systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system, software, and related methods for providing pharmaceutical services and inventory control.
2. Description of the Related Art
The approach to healthcare information management systems, in general, has changed significantly over the past few years. Previously mainframe computers with closed system architectures were the only solution. Today's technology uses three-tier client/server open system architectures, enabling: improved system flexibility; fully integrated applications with the ability to use multiple hardware and software vendors; and greatly enhanced information flow. Such integrated healthcare information management systems, typically connected to the computer networks in modern hospitals, allow hospitals to share information among departments and across facilities to enhance patient care.
Despite these advances in healthcare information management systems, hospital information systems typically do not properly integrate pharmacy information services. For example, SAPS® healthcare software provided by the SAP Aktiengesellschaft Corp. and partners T-Systems®, Austria, provides modular hospital information system software that does not include a pharmacy module. In such systems, ordering and delivery of pharmaceuticals typically relies heavily upon the use of manual processes. Written prescription are sent through the hospital mail distribution system to the pharmacy where the physician's order is then entered into a pharmacy's computer system through a dedicated terminal and separately entered into electronic medical records of the hospital information system.
Use of such systems has hampered efficient pharmaceutical order entry, comprehensive clinical and non-clinical checking, electronic recording of medication administrations, maintenance of approved drug formularies, capture of patient allergy information, accurate management of medication inventory, and allocation of healthcare costs to patients and to other cost center users. Improved information communication between the pharmacy and the hospital information system is also required for efficient management of operations and to realize significant cost savings and improved financial management through decision support. Lack of computerized integration with pharmacy hampers integration with automated drug dispensing systems/devices such as the Pyxis MedStation® 2000 by Pyxis Corporation of San Diego, Calif.
Thus, there is a need for an enhanced system integrated into the overall Hospital Information System to provide improved and timely access to drug information, to facilitate computerized physician order entry (CPOE), and to provide pharmacy verification and order management processes, to allow for integration of both inpatient and outpatient clinics, and to improve operations and the safe administration of drugs to patients, to reduce delays, and to streamline the order entry and management process.